


Scars

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Friendshippy, Other, hak is a big ol softie fight me, post-chapter 82ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post chapter 82/84 of manga. Terrible title. May change.<br/>In which a short conversation on bravery is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t tell me none of these guys have scars, no matter how good Yun/Yoon is.  
> Kind of a different take on that one conversation, or an added scene. Diverges from the actual way the arc went, but that's what fanfic is for, right?

This was his fault.

He had left her side at the castle that night, when this had all started.

He had agreed to teach her archery, despite her father’s insistence that she not wield a weapon.

He had even told her to order him to teach her swordsmanship, knowing full well that she would.

He had left her alone tonight, thinking she’d be safe.

And she had gotten hurt.

He had memorized her wound, the shape, its exact location on her back. Slowly, he rested a hand on the spot, being careful not to press too hard.

“Now we match,” the princess said quietly, and he nearly jumped. He hadn’t realized she was awake. 

But there she was, wide awake, staring at him softly.

Her gaze was fixed on his chest, where Tae-jun’s soldier had slashed him at the start of their journey from Fuuga.

He found himself momentarily lost for words, unsure how to reply. Insult, or concern? That was always the battle.

“I wanted to be strong like you,” his princess continued before he could speak, and he realized she was crying. “I wanted to protect those girls. I wanted to be brave.”

She was weeping and shivering, and a jolt of compassion spiked through him. Gently, he lifted her from her blankets, cradling her against him, tears leaking annoyingly from his own eyes.

“You were,” he whispered fiercely, willing her to believe it.

“And this,” he went on, tracing the bandaged wound as gently as possible, “will be a constant reminder of that bravery.”

He held her at arm’s length for a moment, watching the light in her eyes return as his promise sunk in.

Yona nodded, and then flushed, like she’d just realized how close they were and what she was—or wasn’t—wearing.

She tried to snatch the blanket up to cover herself, but he gripped both of her hands in one of his, the other at her neck.

He leaned closer, pausing to consider her expression, and dropped a kiss on her cheek, smiling at the blush it started.

Gently, he laid her back down, his nose nearly touching hers, as she watched him carefully.

“Sweet dreams, Princess Yona,” he said quietly, pulling the blankets back over her.

And he returned to his spot nearby, watching out of the corner of his eye as she stared at the ceiling, her hand drifting to her cheek.

Her tiny smile kept him awake all night, grinning like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. I just wanted Hak to acknowledge that Yona is growing and getting better. You know? Like, to her face.


End file.
